New Commission
by trickster3696
Summary: Star has decided the Commission cannot be trusted, so she decides to create her own.
1. Chapter 1

**New commission**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I own nothing**

Things had gone so crazy in Star Butterfly's life the last few days; she learned she wasn't a true Butterfly, the real butterfly Meteora who was a half monster had rampaged through her kingdom then turned back into a baby, her mother was still missing, she had given her wand to Eclipsa who apparently was going back to her monster lover, Glossaryck was pretending to have amnesia the whole time, and now she was acting as queen until her mother was found.

Still things weren't all bad; the people Meteora had drained of life were back, so that was a plus. Star slumped on the throne; she thought back to the trial, how so many of these problems stemmed from the Magical High Commission's decision to get rid of Meteora. It was especially stupid in her eyes since they did it just because she was half monster. Thinking of the word reminded her of the monsters' exodus from Mewni; she tried so hard to bring Mewmans and Monsters together, to right the wrongs of the past Butterflys. But all of it was in vain because the people in charge couldn't look past their prejudices.

She had been mulling over everything for a few days and she came to a conclusion: the Commission couldn't be trusted. Despite how important they were they sucked at their jobs; Heckapoo spent over a decade playing a game with Marco and Rhombulus crystalized anyone his "gut" said was evil. Lekhmet and Omnitraxus did their jobs but the former was dead, and the latter was just as bigoted as others, in fact he seemed the least repentant of the Commission as they were dressed down at Eclipsa's trial. Not to mention it took them so long to find Toffee and lost to him. So, she decided she needed her own commission, a council of advisors she could trust to do their jobs and do them right.

A few days later Star had gathered everyone in the throne room. On one side of her throne stood her boyfriend Tom, on the other stood her Earth bestie Marco. Once everyone was present she addressed the crowd "everyone for the past few days I've been thinking about what we are going to do, and I have come to a conclusion: things need to change" she said. Everyone murmured at this, wondering what it was "uh is it me or was that aimed at us" Rhombulus whispered to Heckapoo and Omnitraxus. Star continued after the crowd grew quiet "people I thought had the kingdom's best interest at heart, but their actions have put us in this situation in the first place" she said. "Yep, that was aimed at us" Heckapoo said, getting an uneasy feeling.

"Until my mother is found I will be acting as queen, but I know I don't have the experience to properly lead us, so I've decided to do some outsourcing." She motioned to Marco, for the past few days he has been gathering a list of people Star had learned about. He used his dimensional scissors and out stepped the group she had chosen. First was a tall man with pale skin and a red tattoo along his body, beside him was a young boy and on the man's, hip was a severed head. Beside them were two dwarves, one had blue skin while the other had normal skin.

Next was a woman with a fox tail and ears. After her came a man in full plate armor with unknown sigils. Next was a slender elf-like woman in futuristic looking armor. Finally; was Buff Frog, it took some convincing, but he was talked into coming back.

"Everyone this is the new Butterfly council."

 **AN: hey everyone I'm back with a new story. I hope you like it. Read, review, helpful criticisms are welcome, but a flame and I'll send Baldur after you, before his invulnerability was taken away, meaning you can't stop him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Commission**

 **Chapter 2**

 **I own nothing**

Everyone was shocked by this, especially the Commission. Star was shutting them out in exchange for others. Star waited for everyone to stop muttering then spoke "I know this is a big change, but we need this, Mewni has become stagnant and we need to move forward" she motioned to the arrivals. "I'm sure you remember Buff Frog, who will be in charge of Monster-Mewman relations; alongside him are Kratos, his son Atreus, and on his hip is Mimir" Star said. Kratos held up the head "happy to be of service my queen" Mimir said "it's nice to get out of Midgard for a while" Atreus added, Kratos couldn't help but nod at this. "Kratos is here to help advise me in military matters, Mimir knows just about everything, and Atreus has a gift with languages which will help dealing with other groups" Star explained.

Next were the two Dwarves "this is Brok and Sindri, they're going to help me bring more industry to this kingdom, plus Sindri is also to help improve sanitation" Star said. "That's right, and if any of you shit for brains think ya know better you're welcome to try and prove it" Brok said. Sindri looked like he was going to gag "ugh don't mention shit, I still get nightmares of that horrible excuse of a sewer system" he said. Next the knight stepped forward "this is sir Francois Paris, Grail knight of Bretonnia, he is going to train our knights, recent events have shown that our knights are becoming too complacent" Star said. The knight lifted the part of his helmet covering his face; he had a rugged yet handsome face, a greying beard, and piercing blue eyes "as your queen said, the knights of this kingdom have been lacking, I will train them to be true knights" he said.

This irked the knights in the room, they may have been unable to stop Ludo and Meteora but they were caught by surprise. Next was the dog woman "this is Holo, see is actually a goddess, a goddess of agriculture" star said, "she knows the ins and outs of farming and she'll teach us ways to improve our farms." Holo nodded "your farms look okay, but I can definitely see ways it can be better" she said. Finally, was the elf woman "this is Farseer Macha; not only is she a skilled fighter but she has powerful psychic abilities, including being able to see the future" Star explained, Macha simply looked at them with an unimpressed gaze. "She's here to help us see threats before they come along" Macha simply nodded.

Once the Butterfly council had been introduced Star dismissed everyone except the new council, the commission, her father, Tom, and Marco. "Queen Star, what are you doing" Omnitraxus demanded, incensed at being replaced. Star wasn't fazed by this "what needs to be done, if it wasn't for you Meteora wouldn't have wanted to destroy us" she said with a glare. "recent events prove she shouldn't have been given the throne" he fired back "but that isn't the problem" he added. "Queen Star; there is an order to things, and you have thrown that order into chaos."

"Your "order" was destined to fail fool" Macha said, "but before you resort to anymore of your petty arguments we must tell you something that mustn't leave this room." This grabbed everyone's attention "yeah we didn't contact her, she contacted us" Marco said. All eyes were on Macha "this Toffee's attack on the magic of this dimension has drawn the attention of the chaos gods" she revealed. This made most of those present nervous, the chaos gods were cruel beings who devastated entire planets for their own amusement. "I've never heard of the chaos gods before" Atreus said, "the less you know the better little brother, all you need to know is don't get involved with them in any way" Mimir said.

Macha sighed "if only it were that simple, the Emperor of mankind tried to fight them by denying their existence and failed; the great enemy always finds a way to sink their claws into you, discipline is the only way to combat them." "That's the other reason Macha is here, to prepare us for anything the chaos gods send at us" Star said. She looked to the commission "that's all, you can go now" she said. "What, you just dropped a huge bomb on us then tell us to leave" Rhombulus said indignantly.

Star nodded "yeah, I don't need you, so you can go" she said, "I've got important things to do." Hekapoo growled "you little brat, who do you think you are" she said. Star slammed her fist down on the arm of her throne "I'm the acting queen of Mewni until my mom is found and the one who's going to clean up your mess" she said angrily. The flame on Hekapoo's head grew slightly larger as she approached Star, only to be stopped when Kratos stood in her path. He glared at her "the queen told you to leave, so leave" he said, his tone threatening.

"Heckapoo…" Omnitraxus said cautiously, he knew Kratos' reputation and knew that none of the commission could take him on. Heckapoo growled again and pointed at Star "this isn't over, this little council of yours is going to blow up in your face and you'll be begging for our help" she said before opening a portal and returning to her dimension. The other two did the same leaving Star and her council "don't listen to them Star" River said, "those three are more bureaucrat than anything else." Star nodded before tiredly slumping on the throne "alright everyone let's get to work" she said.

 **AN: hey everyone I hope you liked the new chapter, seriously for people who are supposed to maintain order the commission seem to suck at their jobs. Any way review, helpful criticism, flames will be awarded with pain, all that stuff**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Commission**

 **Chapter 3**

 **I own nothing**

A few days had past since the Butterfly council was formed. Chaos had shown itself sooner than expected, a few lesser daemons had manifested, and possessions had occurred, but these had been dealt with swiftly with Macha's help. Brok had already drawn up some plans for a factory and was teaching people how to work the machines it would have. Sindri drew up new plans for sewage treatment and organizing clean ups for the streets. Holo was teaching farmers about nutrients and crop rotation and Buff Frog was helping monster get situated back in Mewni.

Star, Marco, Tom, Macha, Kratos, Atreus, and Mimir were watching Francois evaluate the knights of Mewni and their squires. He paced in front of the gathering of knights, an unimpressed look on his face. He stopped and unsheathed his sword and pointed it at them "so far you are the sorriest excuses for knights and squires I have seen" he said. He pointed his sword at Higgs "squire, where were you all when this Ludo creature and his animals took over the castle." Higgs gulped nervously, not wanting to make the knights look bad but also not wanting to lie "w-we were guarding the corn fields, we thought we could starve them out" she said.

Francois's unimpressed look turned into a glare "so while the people of the castle and surrounding area along with your KING were being held captive you simply stood about guarding corn." Before anyone else could reply Francois continued "not only that but a major flaw in that plan was you'd be starving your own people, do you think an occupying force would care about the welfare of the people here" he said, "any food they had would no doubt be kept for themselves while your people suffered and died because of you." The Mewman knights found themselves unable to argue this point. Francois sheathed his sword and walked towards a square for sparring "now we are going to test you're fighting capabilities."

An hour later many knights and squires were bruised and despondent, Francois was merciless. A metal clang was heard, and a sword was stuck in the dirt, Higgs stood panting "you have good speed, but your form is poor" Francois said. While many weren't up to par some weren't complete disappointments; despite his age the squire Old guy proved to be decent with a sword, Higgs had speed, Baby man was skilled with an axe, and a few knights managed to hold their own for a short amount of time. The most surprising was sir Lavabo, the knight of the wash. Sir Francois couldn't fathom why a knight would do peasant work, yet he proved the most formidable, he said he had honed his skills fighting lint monsters, creatures only he and Marco had survived fighting.

Soon Francois had beaten the last knight "I will not sugar coat it, you are indeed some of the worst knights and squires I have met" many flinched at this "but I see there is a chance for improvement" he said, getting hopeful looks.

Meanwhile with the spectators "so what do you think father" Atreus asked Kratos. The Spartan snorted "even with Francois's help I doubt they'll last long in a real battle" he said. Star looked downcast, she hoped her kingdom's knights weren't as bad as she thought but she was disappointed. Francois dismissed the knights and squires except for three "Higgs, Baby man, Old guy; a moment" he said. They stood before him "when I asked your queen about what I would be working with she mentioned some troubling behavior" he said.

"During a competition in a place known as quest buy she mentioned that you three actively sabotaged the efforts of her squire" he said, pacing in front of them. Higgs swallowed and spoke "yes, but Marco only got the position out of pity and favoritism sir knight" she said. He stopped in front of her glared down "really, considering he survived something very few have and the fact he had been fighting alongside your queen for a year now I'd say he earned it" he said. "But that's not the worst part in my eyes; no, the worst part is the pettiness of your actions, a knight is supposed to be honorable" he said, his voice adopting an angry tone. "Does sabotaging someone because of some perceived slight or the decision of another, your current queen no less, sound honorable" he demanded.

The three hung their heads in shame "no sir knight" they said. "were it not for your queen's orders I'd have you three sent away in shame, so be thankful she is merciful, dismissed." With that the three squires left to join their knights.

Star then faced the Eldar and gods "alright I have important jobs for you three" she said. "Macha not only will you help us fight chaos but I'm putting you in charge of finding my mom" she explained "I know she left the magic realm with me, so she's bound to be out in Mewni somewhere." Macha nodded "very well; she's no doubt in a vulnerable mental state, making her a prime target for the great enemy." Star nodded and pulled out a piece of paper and approached Kratos "Kratos I need you and Atreus to find Mina Loveberry" she said, handing Kratos a sketch of their target.

"I know you two are pretty good at finding people, I want her returned alive and as unharmed as possible" Star said. Kratos nodded "understood."

 **AN: hey everyone, hope you like the chapter… that's all I got. Read, review, flames will get you sent to the fire realm.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Commission**

 **Chapter 4**

 **I own nothing**

Kratos, Atreus, and Mimir were nearing the monster temple, it was the last place their quarry was seen so they would start there. "Father; do you think this Mina lady is still near the temple, from what Star told us she seemed really dedicated to killing Meteora" Atreus asked. "It's possible, though considering what the girl told us, predicting her movements will be difficult" Kratos said. "Aye, if half of what she told us is true then she makes Baldur seem perfectly sane" Mimir added.

Meanwhile on the border of Mewni and some unnamed kingdom Macha sat on a rock meditating. She used her psychic powers to try to connect with Moon's mind, the reduced warp presence making this easier. The increased ease didn't get results however, as she was unable to find Moon. She stood from the rock, truth be told she doubted Moon would be back to her original self. Losing half her soul and spending an extended amount of time in a realm that causes amnesia would no doubt cause permanent damage. Still she would try to find her, if nothing else then to keep her out of the hands of Chaos.

Back at the castle Star was reading reports from her council. The farms, factories, and sewage were coming along well. Most knights seemed willing to listen though some were still too stubborn to make things easy. In another part of the castle Marco bringing Star her lunch when he noticed something or rather someone. Standing in the hall leading to the throne room was Hekapoo, her arms crossed as she leaned against the wall. Marco could tell she was waiting for him when she instantly turned to face him.

He prepared to say something but Hekapoo beat him to it "Marco, you need to talk to Star about this stupid idea before things go to hell" she said. Marco narrowed his eyes "and why should I, things are going well so far" he said. Hekapoo approached him and got in his face "do you even know who some of these people are" she asked, her words full of heat. "Kratos was a god of war, everywhere he goes death and destruction follow, Macha is a member of a species whose depravity gave birth to a chaos god not to mention they'll sacrifice entire races just to save themselves, and Brok and Sindri created a super weapon that was used to commit genocide" she ranted "they will only make things worse for everyone involved." Marco was unimpressed "look, I learned a bit about them, they may not be saints, but you and the commission aren't either" he said.

Hekapoo growled and knocked the tray out of his hands before grabbing him by the hoodie "how can you still judge me over that, especially after you were KILLED by that abomination." Marco scowled and grabbed her wrists, he pushed her back and pinned her to a wall. "That "abomination" was a baby you tried to erase from history and sent her to a prison made for brainwashing princesses" he said, "you don't want to admit it, but Star was right, you created that mess and now she has to clean it up." Hekapoo glared at him "why are you even helping her, is it because you think she'll love you again" she said coldly. She felt his grip tighten "that's it isn't it, being her squire, helping her with all her dumb ideas" she continued, her words full of venom "you think she'll fall back in love with you, maybe even let you get in her pants."

"SHUT UP" Marco yelled "I'm helping Star because she's my best friend and because I know what you did was wrong." They glared at each other before someone spoke up "You two gonna fuck or what." Marco backed away from Heckapoo, they turned and saw Brok "dammit Brok don't sneak up on us like that" Marco groaned. Brok waved his hand "not my fault you two were too busy getting in the mood to notice me" he said. Heckapoo growled in annoyance "we weren't getting in the mood you dirty, blue creep; I was trying to convince this idiot that having you and the others around is a bad idea."

"Yeah, yeah I heard your little argument" Brok said "you and those other two had your chance, now she's bringing in people that don't got their heads up their asses." Hekapoo glared at him then turned back to Marco "Marco if you truly value Star's wellbeing you'll tell her to get these people out of her life, they'll bring Mewni crashing down and her along with it" she said, creating a portal and leaving. Marco sighed then turned to Brok "you alright Brok, I heard Thor's hammer is a sore spot for you and your brother" he asked. Brok scoffed "don't worry about it kid, it ain't the first time someone's held it over my head and it won't be the last" he said. Marco sighed then walked back the way he came from "I'm going to get Star another lunch, if you're going to talk to her, let her know for me please" he asked, "yeah, I'll tell her" Brok replied.

Marco couldn't help but think of what Hekapoo said, Kratos had caused so much pain for revenge but it seemed like he was trying to be better. Macha and her people on the other hand seemed unrepentant, thinking everyone else was below them. But he trusted Star, she was the kindest soul he had ever met, and she had greatly matured in all the time he's known her. No matter what he would be there for her.

 **AN: hey everyone, hope you like the new chapter, summer is coming soon, and I hope you enjoy it. Read, review, helpful criticism, but a flame will get you fed to a soul eater(from god of war).**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Commission**

 **Chapter 5**

 **I own nothing**

Kratos, Atreus, and Mimir were approaching the monster temple. Finding Mina wasn't their only objective, Star asked them to check in on Eclipsa. They approached the large doors and Kratos pounded on it. After a minute the door opened and in the doorway was a massive monster, Eclipsa's monster lover Globgor. He narrowed his eyes at them "Kratos, I heard rumors you were in Mewni, did that witch Moon or those glorified bureaucrats send you here for our heads" he asked, his voice deep and rumbling.

Kratos shook his head "neither Moon or the commission sent us, the acting queen sent us to check up on you." Suddenly a voice spoke up behind Globgor "Star is such a kind girl, better than most of the people in that castle." Eclipsa stepped out beside her lover "good to see you two again my lady" Mimir said. Kratos held him up, surprising the couple "Mimir, what happened to you" Globgor asked. "Well not long after you two were imprisoned that self-righteous Arse Odin had me trapped inside a tree, nothing could cut through it so the only way for me to travel with these two was to chop me head off" Mimir explained.

"So, Odin finally had enough of your morality" Eclipsa said before giving a sigh "poor Freya, having to be married to such a beastly god." "Aye, these two are much better company, though I wish Kratos would call me by my name rather than just 'head'" Mimir said. Kratos simply grunted before Globgor spoke up "I doubt this Star would send the Ghost of Sparta here just to check on us" he said. Kratos was annoyed at being called his old title but let it go "we're searching for Mina Loveberry, she was last seen here so we're starting our search here" he explained. Globgor snorted "well you're in luck, she's been skulking around here for the past few days" he said.

"no doubt she wishes to harm us and is waiting for the most opportune moment" Globgor added with a growl. Kratos noticed Eclipsa's attention was elsewhere, he looked in the direction she was and saw it was Atreus she was looking at. Eclipsa noticed that Kratos had caught on "and who is this young man" she asked with a motherly smile. "He is my son, Atreus" he said, motioning the boy to greet the dark queen. "It's nice to meet you my lady" Atreus said, bowing his head.

Eclipsa giggled "well aren't you polite, good to know you're being taught something besides destroying everything in your path" she said, her tone joking. Kratos simply grunted at this when suddenly Mimir yelled "BROTHER TO YOUR RIGHT." Kratos unfolded his shield as he spun around just as a large rock was about to hit him. The rock smashed against the shield, sending bits everywhere. Globgor protected Eclipsa with his massive hand and Atreus and Mimir were shielded by Kratos.

Someone crashed down a few feet away, spraying dust. When it cleared in revealed Mina in her muscular form. " _ **If you think a fallen god will stop me dark queen then you're a fool**_ " she said, her voice distorted. Moon brought out the wand, Globgor raised his fists, and Atreus trained his bow on the mad warrior. Kratos folded his shield and approached her "Loveberry, Star Butterfly has sent us to bring you back to the castle" he said, wanting to avoid an unnecessary fight. Mina growled " _ **never, I won't cooperate with a monster sympathizer**_."

Kratos handed Mimir to Atreus "boy, watch over the head" he ordered. Before Atreus could respond Mina launched at Kratos however he grabbed her arm and tossed her away from the temple. She landed in a large pond nearby, about twenty feet from the temple. Kratos soon reached the pond and glared as she stood in the water "this is your last chance, come with us to Butterfly castle or be dragged back" he said. " _ **NEVER, not when it's run by traitors**_ " Mina replied.

She flexed her muscles and unleashed a shockwave that sent water flying everywhere. She launched at Kratos again preparing a punch, this time he brought out his shield and blocked her punch. He parried throwing her off balance before slamming his shield into her stomach. She gagged as the wind was knocked from her lungs, the world spun as she was flung back before landing back in the water. Mina tried and failed to control her body's reaction as she got on her hands and knees and threw up.

She steadied her breathing as Kratos approached her and felt something buried in the mud. Just as Kratos was about to reach her she pulled with all her might, out of the mud came an old fallen tree. She slammed it into Kratos sending him into the air, as he reached the ground she flew towards him. She slammed into Kratos, they had left the pond as she slammed him through rocks and trees. They entered a clearing with some old ruins and Mina threw Kratos into a stone pillar.

Kratos stood up and cracked his neck, he grabbed Mina's arm as she threw another punch at him and spun around, slamming her into the pillar. The pillar gave a loud crack and began to fall towards them. Kratos quickly threw Mina and got out of the way as the pillar fell on the dazed warrior. The dust cleared and revealed Mina back in her normal form covered in parts of the pillar and unconscious. Kratos moved them and checked Mina, thankfully she wasn't seriously injured.

A few minutes later Kratos returned to the monster temple, Mina over his shoulder and tied in chains made by Brok and Sindri. Eclipsa smiled at him "it's good to see you haven't lost your touch Kratos, not to mention you've learned restraint, before you would have just snapped her neck and be done with it" she said, they had watched the whole fight with the all-seeing eye spell. Kratos merely grunted as Atreus handed Mimir to him. "Come boy, our search is over" he said, Atreus nodded "yes father" he turned to Eclipsa and Globgor "it was nice meeting you" he said. The couple waved as they left "you as well Atreus, feel free to visit when you have some free time" Eclipsa said.

The lovers went back inside and heard a yawn "granny, what was all that noise" a tired voice asked. Eclipsa smiled "oh nothing Moon, just some friends helping us with a pest" she said. Standing before the two was the missing queen wearing a black night gown with bed head, her long hair in desperate need of combing. Satisfied with the answer moon went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Once she was out of hearing range Globgor turned to his Mewman lover "how long do you plan to hide her away" he asked. "Until the time is right sweetie, now I'm sure Meteora is ready for some breakfast as well" Eclipsa said, Globgor shrugged and followed her.

Meanwhile on the other side of Mewni Macha was becoming increasingly frustrated, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get a lock on Moon. When she tried it was like she was everywhere and nowhere, it was like something was actively hiding the queen. Yet she sensed no chaos involvement, even looking into the future couldn't give her any clues. Suddenly the mirror phone she was given rang, Macha opened it, "Macha it's Star, there's some serious warp stuff going on" Star said. Macha sighed "Moon will have to wait" she said before using a pair of dimensional scissors to return to the castle.

 **AN: Hey everyone sorry for the wait, hope you liked the chapter. That's all I got really, anyway read, review, follow, favorite, constructive criticism, flames will be put out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**New commission**

 **Chapter 6**

 **I own nothing**

 **Warning: anyone who is uncomfortable with anything related to sexual assault steel yourselves.**

Macha entered the throne room through the portal, she could feel warp power in the air. Star ran up to her "Macha, this looks bad we might have a full-blown daemon incursion on our hands" she said. This was the last thing Macha wanted to hear, the kingdom was woefully unprepared for an invasion. "How did this happen" the farseer asked, Star took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "One of the servants got his hands on a tome of warp rituals and he really, REALLY hated my policy towards monsters, he figured he'd rather see Mewni destroyed then whatever I planned for it" Star explained, bitterness entering her voice at the end. "Holo sensed what was going on and got Francis, he killed the lunatic, but he was halfway through the ritual, I called Omnitraxus to keep a rift from opening but he's not sure if he can hold it."

Macha nodded in understanding, star cast a spell that carried them to the room the ritual took place. They flew by people reacting differently to the situation; knights were running as fast as they could towards the potential rift, some servants were on their knees praying for protection, some were running around panicking, and others were fleeing the castle. Then they past Brok and Sindri who had just come back from a construction sight for a new factory "who's been fucking with the warp, hey I asked you a question" Brok demanded as they flew by while Sindri looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

Soon they arrived at the room the ritual took place, it was a large storage room for cleaning supplies. Omnitraxus, who was currently twice the height of everyone else, struggled to keep the rift closed but the warp spawn on the other side were pushing against him, eager to enter the mortal realm and spread chaos. In front of him stood Francis and Holo, prepared to defend him if anything slipped through. At their feet laid the headless body of the man who would rather see Mewni dead than have monsters integrated into it. A glowing blue crack in the air was visible, occasionally it would pulsate like a boil about to pop.

The warp energy flared and a daemonette burst out and charged them, but it was swiftly cut down by Francis, it's final moments before dissipating back to the warp were spent moaning in pleasure it felt from being bisected. Star's cloud vanished, and Macha stood beside Omnitraxus, she sat in a meditative position. She didn't show it, but Star could tell she was afraid, she had learned about the Eldar and what will happen to their souls if left unprotected, so being so close to a warp tear was no doubt the most terrifying thing for the Elf-like alien. Star looked at the tear and her eyes hurt, not just her eyes but something deep in her brain, she knew there was something beyond that hole in dimensions that was not meant to be known by mere mortals and it hurt just thinking about it.

Macha charged her power to help Omnitraxus seal the wound in reality, a few more daemons got through but were quickly put down by the knight and goddess. Suddenly there was a loud slam, like something hitting a wall. Through the crack an eye could be seen, a very large eye. There was something on the other side of the rift; it was big, and it wanted out. Star suddenly felt a sense of vertigo and her head began to throb.

She fell to her knees, one hand held her up and the other on her head. Star could hear something, whispers she couldn't understand and didn't dare try to. The large entity's attempt to get through had weakened the wall between realities, allowing more daemons to come through. Holo and Francis were met with a wall of unholy abominations. However, they didn't notice a few shapes slip by them.

Star struggled to stand back up when she was tackled to the ground. She heard some giggling female voices, she looked up and was horrified to see a trio of daemonettes. " _aren't you adorable_ " one said, she then licked Star's cheek, dragging her long tongue along her skin. Star screamed in fear and revulsion, this caught the others' attention, but none were able to help her, if Macha and omnitraxus tried the rift would rip wide open and if Holo and Francis tried the daemons would attack theirs backs or go after the ones holding the rift closed.

" _Do not resist princess, the Prince of Pleasure only wants to give you a gift_ " a daemonette said. Star could feel their hands all over her body; she had never felt so dirty, so defiled. "NO, STOP, PLEASE" Star begged desperately, it was all she could do. One of the female daemons stuck her fingers in the horrified girl's mouth, gently massaging her tongue. Another kissed her along her neck, sucking on her skin.

There was a sound of tearing fabric and star felt the chilly air, she saw the third daemonette had ripped her shirt open, exposing her stomach and bra clad breasts. The daemon rubbed her cheek against Star's belly " _your skin is so soft_ " she cooed. Tears flowed freely from Star's eyes, she felt just as helpless as when Toffee had trapped her and left her to drown in corrupted magic. But this was worse in a way, Toffee had no interest in violating her. But these Daemons; these evil, disgusting creatures wanted to take everything from her, reduce her to nothing but a mindless animal that sought only pleasure.

She heard more tearing and felt the daemonette playing with her tongue lift her head, she saw her pants and panties had been ripped away and the daemonette rubbing against her belly smirking at her, now situated between her legs. She held up her hand, showing sharp talons " _there is pleasure in all things princess,_ _ **including pain**_ " she said, her voice becoming more menacing at the end. Star's eyes widened in horror, this horrid creature was going to carve up her womanhood.

Suddenly the daemonette stopped, because her head was just impaled by a short blade attached to a chain. The other daemonettes lifted their heads just in time for a second one to slice their heads off. Star crawled into a corner of the room as the blades returned to their master. With a roar Star's savior charged into the small horde, now wielding a two-handed axe. Star saw it was Kratos, he slashed his way through the unholy mob.

With the new arrival the warp horde were pushed back and soon Omnitraxus and Macha were able to fully close the tear. Everything was quiet, but it was soon broken by Star's crying and others arriving.

 **AN: hey everyone, that got intense. Seriously if I found myself in the Warhammer universe I'd just put a bullet in my head because nothing is worth living there, unless it was on the Salamander's homeworld or ultramar, then life would be okay I guess but if it was catachan, krieg, or a hive world I'd say "screw it I'm gonna die anyway" *bang* *splat*. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one will be dealing with the aftermath.**


End file.
